


10 Stages of Love

by Vauhtimursu



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vauhtimursu/pseuds/Vauhtimursu
Summary: I am a simple man. I see an OTP prompt list. I seize the opportunity to write about my original characters. Primarily for my own fun.





	1. 1. First sight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [10 Stages of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/650539) by Ninja-chan. 



> Character description:  
> Rasmus has curly black hair and big green eyes. Often mistaken as a girl.  
> Martin has ruby-red hair and a tribal tattoo on the left side of his face.  
> Maria has short auburn hair and hazel eyes, with a mole under her right eye.  
> Niles has violet hair and light blue eyes and a blue crystal on his forehead.

Rasmus was walking through a lifeless street back home. His mother had sent him to the lazaret to deliver some medicine, but his journey had accidentally taken too long as he seemingly got some personal businesses to attend to along the way.

The Sun had already set and darkness has fallen onto the stone alleys of Lainar. During the day the streets were flooding with life, but as soon as night descended upon the city it felt like a real ghost town. People were hiding in their warm homes, spending time with their families. The only ones lurking the streets at night were rats, stray dogs and rejects of the society. Lainar was a city famous not only for the poor and homeless, but criminals as well; thieves, kidnappers, murderers and rapists came out of their lairs at night, searching for a prey.

Rasmus took a turn to a narrow street in hopes of making it home faster using a shortcut. Suddenly he heard a distant sound behind him. An ear-piercing whistle.

"Woah, what's a little girl doing out at this hour?" a croaky voice yelled. Rasmus' heart started pounding as he quickened his pace. "Where're ya going? We just wanna talk!" several footsteps were now following him, growing closer by the second. This is what his mother has always warned about. "Don't look, don't answer, don't stop", she said, and his steps turned into a run.

But it wasn't a long one. A hand on his shoulder stopped him and a wave of shock went through his spine. He couldn't move. What now?

"My friends and I're just looking for some company! Would ya be a dear, girl?" Rasmus' attempt to flee once more failed as the man gripped his shoulder ever tigher. "How old're ya, girl?" asked another one. Rasmus gulped. "Thirteen. And I'm not a gi-" he held back tears, trying not to panic. Actually he was _fourteen_ , altough he thought that maybe the men would leave him alone if he lied about being younger. But he got cut off: "Thirteen! Ya a big girl already. Almost a woman even!"

"Shut up, ya're scaring her! Look at her trembling an' all. Don't be afraid lass, we just wanna play", the first man said quietly, ominously. He finally broke. "Please don't kill me", the boy prayed almost to himself, a stream of tears running down his cheeks. But that wasn't going to stop his capturers. Even if they were going to kill him, it wouldn't be just yet. The next moments happened so fast, afterwards Rasmus couldn't recall anything that happened. The two men immobilezed him, but with a blow of agony came darkness. His mind shut down, being only able to scream for help. But with a sharp voice the men loosened their grip.

A voice from above. Gods have answered his prayers, Rasmus thought.

"What the fuck are you two shitfaces doing?" said a stranger sitting on the edge of the roof above them. "Nonna yer business. Get the hell outta here!" the man responded. "So you can rape that dude? Get the fuck away from him", the voice was more commanding than before, almost threatening. "Who are ya? One of those sewer brats?" the men cracked a smile, "Ya pikin' a fight or what? Fuck off." The man took his hands off of Rasmus and gestured the dark figure down to the street, and it obeyed, jumping off the roof. "Today is not your day, laddie", the man said, revealing a butterfly knife from his sleeve. "Oh, I'm sure it isn't", they answered sarcastically.

The man launched at the cloaked figure, but with a dodge and one swift move he received a dagger under his ribs. The first was down. The other man, who still had a grip on Rasmus, now released him and he managed to escape behind an old shop stall. "What the fuck-" the man yelled, not realizing he has already gotten a blade into his stomach too. "See you in hell", the figure said unbothered. The second was down. They cleaned their dagger with the cloak and looked at Rasmus, who was peeking from behind the stall.

"It's not safe around here at night", he said, but the boy wasn't listening. He was staring at the two bodies laying a short distance from them, tears not streaming anymore, but still drying on his cheeks. His thoughts were interrupted by the person, now standing right next to him, offering a hand. "Can't be your first time seeing a body." Rasmus looked at the hand, voice shaking: "I- It's not." His body was stiff, still in a state of shock. As he couldn't give the person his hand rather than just staring at it, they sat beside him.

Rasmus raised his gaze, their eyes meeting. His savior was a boy his age, maybe a little older. Under the cloak he could see red hair falling down on his face, with eyes so dark that in this lighting looked _black_. "Thank you", Rasmus said quietly, anxiety hitting him and tears falling down once more. And there they sat, without a word, waiting for him to calm. It felt like just a few moments, but the first rays of Sun stated otherwise. How many hours has it passed? Finally the redhead broke their silence.

"You were lucky they didn't make it down to business", he said calmly. "Are you allright?" His question wasn't as worried as it was polite, like a script he'd memorized for situations just like these. Like he didn't really care. "I am, thanks to you", he tried force a smile. The other boy didn't answer. "I couldn't imagine what they'd do to me if you didn't interrupt", Rasmus hesitated trying to start a conversation, though none of them really wanted to talk. The boy stood up, leaving Rasmus' observation unnoticed.

"Where do you live?"

"W-what?"

" _Where do you live?_ "

"Why are you asking?" Rasmus was stunned from the unexpected question. The other made a fade expression, something that seemed a fusion between an eye roll and… a smirk. "Do you want to walk alone again or what?" A realization hit him "Oh! Um… I live by the marketplace west of the temple, in the house with blue windows", he said stumbling.

* * *

Even with the Sun already risen it was chilly, cold even. It was maybe four of five in the morning, but the streets have already been livened up by people. The two walked silently, not exchanging a word. When Rasmus' house was in their sight, the redhead stopped suddenly. "You can walk yourself from here", he said, not meeting Rasmus' eyes. "Would you not want to come in? Please, I have to repay you somehow." He tried to sound as welcoming as he's ever been, but was refused harshly with a mere look. "At least let me know your name! And I haven't introduced myself, I'm Rasmus", he forced another smile, extending his hand for a handshake.

"I know." That wasn't any answer he would had expected. Rasmus raised his eyebrows, eyes widening. Where does he know him? Rasmus would had remembered if they had met somewhere before, as the boy had such remarkable features. He was just opening his mouth to say something, but got cut off by an even more unexpected comment. "Send Marge my regards", he said, rising onto a pile of wooden boxes by a wall.

"Wh-"

But he was already gone, climbed onto a roof and Rasmus lost sight of him. It was a strange convo. It was a strange _and_ terrifying night. Who could be this mysterious character, Rasmus couldn't help but wonder. And how does he know him and Maria?


	2. 2. Introduction

XXth under Moire, 3137

A month has passed since the beginning of the journey. Rasmus, Niles and Maria were travelling south to an island named Sira in western Edena. However, their path lied through the border of Raqzan, their homeland, which was not only heavily guarded day and night, but tall walls surrounded the country from every direction.

The friends had taken shelter for the night in the woods, in hopes of not being caught if someone was patrolling outside a nearby town. In Raqzan it is forbidden to leave cities, let alone the country itself, without permission and a valid reason. A punishment always depends on the circumstances, but more often than not, the punishment for such a crime is execution though hanging. Raqzan has had total control over the people for centuries, keeping them in fear and under strict rule of the Emperor.

It was a cold night, winds of forthcoming winter humming a calm melody though the leaves of highest trees. Rasmus and Niles tucked together under one blanket to keep themselves warm while Maria, being named a mother of her two overgrown children, was cooking some stew out of a rabbit they caught earlier. Nothing out of ordinary, even the homesickness and longing has worn out after just a few weeks. It was only the three of them from the very moment they left Lainar's old walls, answering the call of destiny. There was no turning back anymore.

Niles was in a middle of a story, enthusiastically telling about the countless shenanigans he and his sister got themselves into when they were children, when Maria suddenly cut him off.

"Shh!" she had an alarmed look on her face, extending an arm and gesturing them to keep quiet. He alert turned into concentration, seemingly trying to listen for something while eyeing the dark forest around them. Rasmus was one to break the silence first. "What are we listening for?" he said quietly, casting a worried glance at her and shifting closer to Niles.

"Someone's here", she whispered with a note of concern in her voice. "A wolf?!" Niles' eyes widened as he pressed his knees to his chin. "No, maybe worse. Someone's watching us", she moved a hand to her hip, slowly grabbing a dagger and standing up. The other two quickly followed her example as they clung to each other even tighter, fear filling their stomach.

Everything happened in a flash: something crashed in a bush mere meters of them, which made Rasmus step back on reflex but making him trip on a thick root beneath his feet. But he didn't fall. In fact, he stumbled on something, or rather someone, standing right behind him. In an instant, there was an arm around his face, preventing him from screaming as he felt cold metal on his throat. Niles dropped back on the ground with a thud and Maria gasped, fury awakening in her guts.

"This went more swiftly than I thought", a man's voice spoke near Rasmus' ear. Maria didn't even try to hide her anger, trying to match words with her thoughts. "What- What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" she burst, eyes filled with fury. Before she got an answer she moved as if to charge at the man, daggers ready to attack.

"Drop the weapon", the man said sternly. She didn't really have a choice but to obey. For a moment it felt like her eyes tilted red before dropping her daggers and a whip she was carrying. "Back off or I swear by all the gods-"

"Or what? Another step and your friend's a goner", he pressed the blade harder, making Rasmus gasp. Maria looked behind Rasmus' shoulder with hatred and disgust. "Let him go. _What do you want, Martin?_ " she hissed through gritted teeth. "I want you."

" _What?_ " she barked.

"There's a bounty on your head and I want to be the one to claim it", Martin sounded pleased. " _AND YOU FOLLOWED US ALL THE WAY_ _HERE_ _FOR A SACK OF COINS?!_ " Maria couldn't even believe the bullshit she'd just heard, she would had laughed if she wasn't so absolutely furious. "It's more of a… bet against myself, really. Nothing personal", he said reassuringly. She clenched her fists, looking up at him under her bushy eyebrows. "And how exactly did you imagine this would go from here? Did you really think I would go with you willingly?"

"Knowing you that's exactly what you will do. You wouldn't want this pretty boy to get hurt, would you?" he smirked subtly, almost unnoticeably, and took his arm off Rasmus' face. He gasped for air, panting, searching for an opening.

Maria loosened up a bit, trying to hide a grin. "Rasmus, what do you have to say to all this?" She examined Martin's features with a victorious look. "I say he has to be more cautious next time", he answered sarcastically. "Wait", Martin's eyes widened, "Where's the-"

**_THUD_ **

Niles was standing with a branch in his hands, looking confused and surprised, and dropping the branch immediately with a disbelieving look. Martin was laying on the ground, taking Rasmus down with him. "Gods, are you all right?!" Maria let out a sharp gasp, launching to the ground beside Rasmus. "I think so", but she'd already grabbed him by either side of his head and started checking for any markings or wounds. "I'm alright!" Rasmus fussed, glancing at the collapsed man beside him.

"What are we going to do with him now? We can't leave him here, can we?" Niles poked his cheek. "Woah… That's a cool tattoo…" Maria rolled her eyes at the boy's statement. "Wolves can have him for all I care", she said while helping Rasmus get up. She muttered something under her breath. "Son of a bitch."

Rasmus traced Martin's features with his eyes, something lingering at the bottom of his memory. It took him a moment to recognize those features. There was no mistake. "Well, we can't leave him here", he stuttered. Maria cast a confused look at him. "This moron just had his knife on your throat and you want to keep him?" Rasmus glued his eyes back at the lying ambusher, taking a second before speaking again.

"He's the one, remember?" he shifted his weight uncomfortably. Maria let a long sigh: "I wish you hadn't remembered."

"Can he help us past the border?"

"Tricky question. He might, but I don't think I want to find out."

A long silence passed as the two tried to solve the dylemma without words. It _was_ a tricky question, and it was too big of a risk to take. A one that could make their journey easier but their lives harder. That is if they wouldn't get their throats slit in their sleep. Niles whispered, trying not to break the intense moment.

"Can I have a medal for my heroism?"

"As soon as you've helped us tying him up."

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any wonky grammar. I'm rusty.


End file.
